I Fell In Love With A Murder
by TotitPookax3
Summary: Gabriella Montez lives in NY she's a normal girl but what happen's when she my a guy.. a guy name Troy Bolton? Troy isn't a normay guy! he's a Murrder! thets right a murder...soo what happned when they fell in love?...Troyella Duh!
1. Who are you?

**hey Hey! another story:D but i hate it! the Ch is WAY to short..well but its only the begging right?! well hope you like it...please review!**

**im gonna say it only one time..I own nothing!**

* * *

My name is Gabriella Montez, im 24 years old and I work in New York's newspaper. Yep, im a famous reporter.  
We can say thet my life are perfect! I have a perfect job, a perfect body and at least every guy in my office is starring at my butt all the time, I would never date any of those jerks. We can say thet i have everything..everything except for love. you'r probably wondering..How a "perfect" girl like me, dosn't have a boyfriend?  
Lets just say thet since my ex fiance cheated on me..i'm out of the field.

* * *

It was Frieday afternoon, I was comming home from work, when i decided to stop by the supermarket to buy milk and other stuff.  
Then i sew 3 police cars pass by with their bright blue and red lights thet i'v always hated.  
'what the heck was going on? well i didn't really wanna find out, so I just went in and then head off home.

* * *

'YEY!! it was anothe "non-plans" Friday' i was telling my self sarcasticly, I was really excited..NOT! I prepered a bowl of popcorn and put on my favorit movie "How to lose a guy in 10 days" becuase actually..thet happened to me, in he 10th day after my fiance proposed, he cheated on me..hironice isn't it?!

* * *

It was 1:00pm already, so I decided to go to sleep, but befor I stepped on the stairs I heard something- more like someONE!

It was comming from the kitchen, I walked over the kitchen and I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream and tare myself lose, but he was to strong, I sew the bright bule and red lights pass by my house, he quickly dragged me into a corner. When the lights were gone, he let go off of my mouth I turned to him and said "Who are you and what are you doing inside my house?!" to tell you the truthe? I was angry i was furiouse and scared..well who won't be!

The guy didn't answer and walked arround the kitchen and just said "You have a nice house here" Like he did notheng worng.  
"Answer me!!" I wanted some answer's and i wanted them NOW!

The guy turned to me and said "My name is Alex...Alex Turner"[its Troy..soo when someone say's Alex then it's Troy!]  
"And what the hell are you doing here"  
"Well I just need a place to stay"  
"Then why didn't you knick like a normal person, instead of just sneaking in like a thief"

And right at thet moment, I clicked! "You'r a thief?!" Now i was scread for his answer.  
"What?! No! of course not!...But the police IS after me" he said thet looking down.  
"really? What have you done?" To tell you now i was really really really scread!  
He was still looking down and said to me "WellYep! The police is chasing me ..Soo can i sleep on the couch"  
He was ignoring my question! "NO!! I am NOT keeoing a criminal inside my house!! now answer me! Why is the police after you"  
"Ohh..Thank you" he said as he walked into the living room.  
and AGAIN! he was ignoring my question! i walked into the living roome after him "NOO!!!! get the hell out or i'll call the police!!" i worned him.  
A smirk was placing on his face and the suddnely he said "You can'y! I cuted the phon cable, the phon i dead"  
"Why did you di thet"  
And the worst of all was, thet I left my cellphon at the office. yeah pretty smart of me!

He sit on the couch and the he replying my question "Becuas I kew you would want to call the police. Do you have a beer"  
Thet's it "GET OUT ALEX"  
He looked at me "Ummmm.. Nah! I like it here"  
"GET OUT RIGHT NOW ALEX OR I'LL RUN TO THE POLICE STATION"  
I tried to pull him up by his arm, but my balance failed me and i end up falling on top of him. I looked into his eyes..those eyes were amazing, they were ocean blue and really deep.  
I've never seen a pair of eyes like his, they were perfect! The i realized thet i was on top of a perfecr stranger [alot of perfecr right?!]  
I looked away blushing "Ypu can stay one night. You'r leaving tomorrow"  
And with thet i waled upstairs and into my room. did I just left a criminal inside my living room?? Yeah I'm really smart! and of cours im sarcastic right now.

What can i do now?! it's obviously thet the guy was going to stay, and my phon was dead. I coulden't call anubody. why the hell did i left my cellphon at my office?I let myself fall on my bad and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I opened my eyes and found a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at me and guess what i did! thets right! i screamed.

* * *

**Soo? what do you think? the next one will be longer then this one. and well the story wont be long..but if you'r reading my 'Anger story?!**

**then let me tell you something..Anger is MUCH longt soo you should be happy;]**


	2. Breakfast

**Hey Hey Hey... What's up people..IM BACKKKK:] well here is the second part.. soo don't forget to review..**

**and well im changing my pen-name..It's still me! but only diffrent name.. TotitPookax3 and please don't forger to read my other story called 'anger'**

* * *

Nex morning, I woke up and found a pair of ocean blue eyes starring at me and well lets say thet i screamed - loud.  
"Woah Woah... clam down! good morning." Alex said trying to shut me up. [and agian- Troy is Alex]

Wait! What is he going here?! i thought i told him thet he can stay only ONE night! "YOU'S STILL HERE?!!? GET OUT!!" i got out of the bad.  
But Alex just smiled and said "What's for breakfast?" He k'sidding me right?! Is he crazy or what?! he's acting like nothing's happened.  
"Well your breakfast it OUTSIDE"  
But no! he just kept on smileing "I would like some scambled eggs.." WHAT?! ohh boy! this hot guy is trying to make me go crazy.  
"What part of GET OUT! Didn't you get"  
"Well what part of 'I want me eggs scambled' don't you get"  
Well thet comeback was prttey good... But No! It's still my hous after all "Excuse me?! I barely know you! I let you spend the night at my house and i am NOT you maid"  
"Then i'll prepear you breakfast" and with thet he left my room.

What is his problem?! i mean i let him stay the night and now he's trying to make me make him breakfast?! I HATE HIM! but he's still a hottie! i ca beak cookies on his abs.. i would eat thos cookies Ymmy!  
But still i was confussed, he. a complete stranger. a criminal. prepearing me breakfast?! Okay! the world just become stranger and stranger by any second.. This was defenetly crazy.

I put on my gown and went downstairs where i found Alex[Troy] taking out pans and pots and then he put on Jack's apron. Yeah Jack was my fiance.  
"Alex take it off..please.." yeah i was sad. Right, Jack did cheated on me. But he was part of my life.  
"Why?" If only he knew.  
"Just take it off. It brings me bad memories"  
And he inmediatly took it off. And he looked at me worried...But why?1 why was he looking at me thet way?! its not like if I was his girlfriend. Let along no even his friend!  
It was really weird. Why was he being like thet!  
"Sorry. I didn't know. Soo you want panccked or...?" He asked me and waiting for my answer.

"Why are you doing this? I just met you." Well i need some answrs.  
"You remind me of someone" "Really?! Of who?" I was curious.  
Suddnly his smile fade away "Of..My wife" He sound sad.. But why is he sad?! His talking about his wife! I mean isnt he's in love with her!? WAIT! he's werried?  
"You'r married? then why arn't you with her?" Yeah! Why?  
Ohh his smile is back! "She's..dead." !  
Well i was shocked at the way he said it. He was smiling..At his wife's death!  
"Ohh Im sorry for you'r lose"  
"It's okay. So pancakes?" And still! He was smiling at his wife's death.  
"Yeah! pancakes works to me." I replyed him smiling as well.

OMG! Did i just smiled at hm? Its been a long time since I ever smiled at someone. What the hell is happening!  
I watched him makeing the pancakes. He had a really..Speacial way of prepering them.. He can defently move his wrists, hands and arms..

After a while we were in the kitchen eating our breakfast. This remind's me of those mornings with Jack. When when we used to have tons of fun together. Oh c'mon Gabriella, Yu have to forget the guy already, he moved on.

You should move on too. Not live in the past. I looked up to Alex[Troy] and I sew him s,iling at me, and I smiled at him back.  
I've never felt this confortble in a long time, just me and other guy. It was.......Nice.

Suddenly he stood up, I looked at him confussed and asked "Where are you going"  
"I should better get going. Thanks for letting me spend the night here." I sew him walking to the door and asked my self 'Did i really wanted him to leave after all'  
He opened the door and before thinking i said well more like yelled "ALEX WAIT!" He turned around and faced me.  
"What?" I sighed. I was going to do something really crazy. But if I had to get over Jack I had to start from somewhere.  
"You know.. This house is too big for me..I don't like being alone and I would really like if you'll..Stay with me"  
"I wouled love to stay" He sias smiling.

He closed the door and walked to the kitchen. He just set in front of me...We smiled at each other. Ha! Who would believe it... I'm smiling to a criminal..

* * *

**Well.. What do you think? I forgot to say thet this story is in Gabriella's POV. Haha... well reviwe PLEASE!  
and gont forget to read my other story called 'Anger' Troyella Duh! I know its short but.. i mad it TODAY! Yes i was done in ONE day!:D**


End file.
